dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Fiction Wiki:Projects
A Project is a group of contributors who want to work together as a team to improve Dream Fiction Wiki. These groups often focus on managing and coordinating efforts on a specific topic area, a specific location or a specific kind of task (for example, checking newly created pages). The Dream Fiction Wiki currently has 1 active Project. History Inspired by WikiProjects and Bulbapedia Projects, Ootwar pitched the idea for a similar initiative around late 2018 to early 2019. CoolGamer23 approved the idea in March, leading to the slow establishment of the Dream Fiction Wiki Projects initiative. How to establish a project Proposal It is strongly recommended that you propose a Project in the comments (for now) to see if there are enough willing editors to participate in the project, if it should be a Project, and if the scope of the project should be changed in any way. You also need to identify pages that may fall in the scope of your Project. You may post proposals that would benefit DFW, even if you would not join the proposed Project yourself. If you already have enough interested editors willing to help with your new project, or if your project gains support from 6–12 active contributors here, it could probably benefit from the organisational boost of having a proper page. Proposal format Project name Description Insert description here. Go into detail on what articles you intend to improve and how you will co-ordinate these improvements. Basically, this is where you put your elevator pitch, where you describe the scope of the project briefly. Contact You need a place to have conversation. You can discuss it in a private messaging group in either Telegram, Discord, or even this wiki itself, if you can find a good spot. Scope Successful Projects have a scope that is natural and broad enough to attract and sustain editor interest. For example, is El Kadsre too small a project scope, such that it might only ever have a few dozen articles and six project participants (some of whom don't do much)? Either of those criteria should be enough to make you think that maybe a larger scope would be better. You might be able to get a more reasonably sized project by including the entire United El Kadsre Nations, which includes El Kadsre, or all fictional countries, or the larger subject. The risks of a narrow scope are: *''Not enough people:'' Your group may be scrapped by administrators. *''Not enough pages:'' People will quickly complete the work and get bored. Your project may be, once again, scrapped by administrators. *''Too much overlap:'' If the scope is too closely related to an existing project, then having separate projects is usually inefficient and counterproductive, because you wind up dividing the few interested editors across multiple projects. This approach maximizes administrative hassles and minimizes collaboration. However, there is no rule that prohibits two separate groups of editors from being interested in the same articles. How to estimate the number of pages in your proposed scope *Go to the main article. Click on "What links here" (usually found in the toolbar stuck to the bottom of your window), and see how many articles are connected to this one. This is probably your number, unless you limit the scope in some way (e.g., only including significant El Kadsre people, like Michael Vlokozu). *Look in the categories associated with your key articles. The proposed Project El Kadsre, for example, would want to consider categories like Category:El Kadsre and Category:Vlokozu Union. Having considered the probable size of the scope, ask yourself, "Is this a 'natural' scope?" Will other people be able to easily understand what kind of articles the group is working on? Projects are allowed to have strange, arbitrary, or unpredictable scopes ("El Kadsre is a very interesting country and I'm very interested in making articles about (for example) the economy and history"), but we strongly recommend that you adjust or expand the scope to be more sensible. At the end of this step, you should know approximately how many articles are likely to be within the project's scope, what the names of the key articles and categories are, and how to describe the scope briefly. That information will help you determine the best structure. Structure Having identified the scope you want for your project, the next thing to consider is the best structure for the project. The typical structures are: *'a mini Project (topic coordination)' **This format is appropriate if you want to co-ordinate across a couple pages, or for temporary, one-time tasks. *'a true Project' **This format is best for topics with a several to hundred of pages in the proposed scope. *'a sub-Project' **This format is best for people who want to cover a specific part of the scope already covered by a bigger Project. However, for it to be a sub-Project, the sub-Project's proposer must ask permission and ask about affiliation from the leader of the "parent Project". Project Imports Say, a wiki is in danger of shutting down, or the articles need to have a safer place. Dream Fiction Wiki may help you at that. Based on the amount of active users in that dying wiki, or interested contributors, you may pitch your Project Import to any administrator. If the content within your scope is appropriate enough for this wiki, it may be accepted. The content needs to comply with Rules of Conduct and Manual of Style. List of Projects This is a manually curated list of already existng Projects. Active TBA Inactive *'Project Gingo': Copying and importing pages and files from Gingo Wiki after Khalid Almulhim refused to creating Gingo pages and GingoFTW not want wiki merger. **Leader: Zonnie The Runner **Scope: Copy and import pages and files from Gingo Wiki **Members: Zonnie The Runner and EsaïeGregoryPrickett **Reason for inactivity: *'Project Greeny Phatom': a group of contributors migrating from Greeny Phatom Wiki, established during the move after the founder and subsequent owner of the wiki, Keegan, retired, leaving the only active admin Ootwar to maintain the wiki and now manage the move to Dream Fiction Wiki, a more secure fanon wiki. **Leader: Ootwar **Scope: Manage articles related to Greeny Phatom and related "GreenyToons" **Members: TBA, mainly people from Greeny Phatom Wiki and Clearwater Animation Wiki **Reason for inactivity: Not enough participation *'Project Immanuel Universe': Tanardo Loud's project focused on fictional alternate universe Immanuel Universe. **Leader: Tanardo Loud **Scope: Create pages and images for Immanuel Universe **Members: Tanardo Loud **Reason for inactivity: Planned *'Project El Kadsre': One of the planned Projects focused on articles related to El Kadsre. *'Project Jetix Fanon?': Ootwar's planned Project focused on creating articles for shows and TV movies for Qualis-owned Jetix. *'Project TV commercials and magazines': EsaïeGregoryPrickett's plan focused on moving TV commercial and magazine pages to Dream Fiction Wiki and mass deleting TV commercial and magazines images and pages on Dream Logos Wiki. **Leader: **Members: Finnbross, The Supreme Huntington Master, BigSpinCoaster, Ootwar, ITVdude200, Guitarkid, KamafaDelgato021469, 289Kid and EsaïeGregoryPrickett. *'Project Indosa' **Leader: *'Poject Eruowood' **Leader: Scrapped or merged *'Project Polandballusers' (scrapped): Finnbross's planned Project focused on articles related to Polandballusers Wiki that have been deleted by Nashorntangle.